


i'll trade all my tomorrows (for just one yesterday)

by thoroughlytrash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Honestly everything you would expect from Attack on Titan, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlytrash/pseuds/thoroughlytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Don’t die.” And she moves away, her cape draped around her, the Survey Corps symbol tall on her back. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll trade all my tomorrows (for just one yesterday)

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "just one yesterday" by fall out boy

When they’re heading out for an expedition beyond the wall, to the abandoned cities, she presses a kiss to his jaw, her breath warm on him.

“Don’t die.” And she moves away, her cape draped around her, the Survey Corps symbol tall on her back. It’s become kind of a ritual to repeat this to each other before a mission, and he watches her leave. He’s shaking almost; terrified before yet another expedition, though he’s come to terms that this is how it’s going to be. 

He doesn’t want to keep short on her promise; he doesn’t want to fail her, so he won’t die.

Sometimes, though, things aren’t as easy as they seem to be.

\--

She sees him fall. She sees him when a moving titan intercepts his smooth flying with a smack, when his body lurches mid-flight and he’s seemingly unconscious, not able to fire the hooks, and she sees him plummet towards the ground. Before his name leaves her lips, she’s already making her way towards him, even if in the back of her head she knows that in the middle of this sea of titans, there’s no way she’ll be able to bring him to safety.  

She maneuvers herself towards him, quickly swiping her sword into the nape of the titan who had hit him before landing smoothly on the ground.

His name leaves her lips again as she runs towards him. All is forgotten, for a quick moment, as she takes in the sight of him, barely conscious. She’s trying to think if she’ll have enough time to drag his body somewhere, _anywhere._

She catches sight of two titans coming her way, and she looks up to try and see if anyone is close by. She can’t carry him alone, but maybe –

“Go,” she hears, and looks down at the boy she’s holding in her hands, because truly, that’s what he really is. His eyes are open and there’s blood around his mouth. “Please.”

“I can’t,” she chokes out, her eyes darting up for a brief second to assess how far the titans are. “You’ll die if – “

“I know,” he stops her, lifting his hand out to touch hers. “I’m sorry. I should’ve been more careful.” 

“Stop, don’t waste your energy on talking,” she tells him, and she lays him down on the pavement. “It’ll be just a second,” she pauses, her eyes looking over his face as if she wanted to memorize it, before saying, “don’t die.” 

And if he whispers, “sorry,” before closing his eyes, she doesn’t hear it, doesn’t _want_ to hear it as she plummets into the battle again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is a result of me just finishing reading the manga and just giving up so here have angst
> 
> //as a side note: the ending is v open so feel free to assume that he didn't die and everything was fine or that he did die  
> it's up to you !!
> 
> anyway, feel free to put in prompts below!!


End file.
